Falling for the Enemy
by passionate4pens
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time by the order to kill Voldemort. But what happens when she finds not the cold-blooded killer but the confused and handsome boy Tom? Read to fnd out. Reviews welcome. xoxoxoxoxo
1. The Battle

FALLING FOR THE ENEMY

Things were not looking good. Killing curses were being screamed everywhere, mainly from the Death Eaters. Hermione ducked and ran shouting curses in every direction hoping to help her friends. She stopped for a second and in all the madness, of spells flying through the air screams of people wounded, and the sobbing of the scared, Hermione saw only one thing. Neville Longbottom being killed. She screamed in horror, and immediately sent the deadliest curse she knew (Sectumsemptra) at the huge blonde Death eater. It hit him square in his huge chest. Blood started to pour out and he slumped to the ground. Hermione dropped to her knees to help Neville, but he was long gone. His wand was in his hand and there was a smile on his face. Hermione sobbed over his body; Neville had been one of her greatest friends ever since First Year.

"HOW DARE YOU, MUDBLOOD?!" came the horrified scream of a woman behind Hermione. She spun around to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing over the blonde Death Eater's body. Her eyes were pure white with fury, a sight that would usually make Hermione tremble in terror. But she was so sad, so overwhelmed, and most of all so ANGRY that she didn't think twice about 

standing up calmly, looking Bella straight in the eye and shouting at the loudest her voice could go (which was incredibly loud)

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The spell hit Bella and with a colossal flash of green light that illuminated the whole of Hogwarts and its surroundings, she fell to the ground, blood trickling out the side of her mouth. Hermione stared at her body furiously, wishing she could do more to make her suffer.

Meanwhile, the entire school that were fighting (apart from of course some of the Slytherins that were too coward) and the entire of the Death Eaters stopped and looked at the figure of a girl illuminated in green light and watching the body of one of Voldemort's most able killers fall before her.

Harry ran to her, with Ron closely following. The rest of the school continued to fight off the Death Eaters, and pushing them back towards the boundaries of Hogwarts, which they were now able to do as the sight of Hermione Granger, seventh year witch, killing Bellatrix Lestrange gave them enough courage and determination to rid Hogwarts of the foul Death Eaters.

Hermione was still sobbing furiously and sending every pain curse she knew at Bella's body, though they did no good for she was dead and could feel nothing.

'HERMIONE!" Harry yelled, grabbing her arm. She flung him away, and he 

had to grab her by the shoulders to look in her eyes. Their normal soft and warm brown were gone, and instead they were now pure white, blazing with anger and hurt. Harry gasped, and stepped back a little. Hermione stared him in the eyes for a while, but then she slumped to the ground, her eyes regaining their normal brown. Harry and Ron scooped her up in their arms and carried her back to the castle, where Madam Pomfrey could hopefully take care of her.


	2. The Plan

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yes I know that the chapters are short and there are big long pauses between them. I am really sorry about that but my computer stuffs up a lot. And I have a lot o school-work to do. Hopefully I can add chapters a lot quicker now. Remember, reviewers get a virtual hug from harry! **

Hermione woke up in a soft bed in the Hospital Wing. She tried to sit up but found that her body wouldn't let her. She moaned slightly when she tried to prop herself up on her arms. Her arms felt like rubber, and she wondered if maybe someone had accidentally taken out all the bones in her body, like Professor Lockhart had done to Harry's arm in 2nd year.

"Help" she whispered, finding that her voice didn't work properly either. Madam Pomfrey came rushing over, with a small glass of what looked like lemonade.

"Oh dear, you're finally awake! How wonderful" she said, conjuring about 5 pillows underneath Hermione to help her sit up.

"What happened to me" Hermione asked timidly; finding her voice small but working again.

'Oh dear, you've had a nasty experience. I should really have your friends tell you" Madam Pomfrey said handing her the lemonade. Or what looked like lemonade.

'Drink this dear, hopefully it will drain out all the exhaustion so you will be able to move again" she said, moving away to no doubt summon Harry and Ron.

Hermione cautiously took a sip of the liquid and screwed up her face at the taste. She wanted to spit it out but knew that she had to have it so she swallowed the entire contents or the cup, scowling at the taste. She tried sitting up again and found that her arms were now working. With a burst of encouragement she tried to stand up and found that her whole body was working again, but she was too weak to stand yet. But that was just a normal side-effect to whatever happened to her. Hermione knew that.

'HERMIONE!!" yelled Harry and Ron and they raced towards her bed. She was so glad to see them.

"Goodness gracious! Boys you of all people should know that she is in the fit condition for shouting and running" scolded Madam Pomfrey. But she placed a box of chocolates on the side table anyway, using the excuse that it was for medical reasons, (like in the 3rd year).

"Those poor kids deserve a bit of chocolate if they have to face Voldemort" she thought to herself.

"What's happened to me?" Hermione asked, taking a chocolate.

'Well, it's a long story. And you might want to sit down" Ron said. Harry and Hermione looked at him witheringly.

'Ron I am sitting down. I can't stand!" Hermione said laughing. Ron looked sulky and muttered that it was "just a saying."

"Hermione, something really bad has happened. Really bad! Well, when we were fighting in the war, Neville was killed" Harry said, preparing himself for the questions. But Hermione stayed silent. She was remembering everything that happened. The killing, Neville dying, her killing two people. She began to cry.

'Harry, did I really kill someone" she asked through her tears. He nodded. She began to sob softly and pulled the blankets over her head, to show Harry and Ron that they were dismissed.

2 DAYS LATER:

"Hermione it is so great to have you back, but are you sure you should be here?' asked Molly Weasley. The Order of the Phoenix (with their newly appointed members Harry, Ron and especially Hermione) were sitting in Dumbledore's office. Hermione had fully recovered and was determined to help.

'Of course. I want to do everything I can to help" Hermione answered.

'Ok then. Well, we have an idea. A fantastic one. But we would need you. And we're not sure if you're up to it" said Sirius. Hermione looked puzzled.

"We think that sending back someone to when Voldemort was in school we could have that person kill him. That way none of the bad things will never have happened" Sirius went on. Hermione smiled, wondering why no-one else had ever thought of that fantastic idea.

"Hermione, we want to send you back" Remus said, and everyone held their breath, awaiting her reply.

"Me? Why me?" Hermione asked, feeling every set of eyes in the room on her.

"Because we have seen what you can do. And we think you are the best one for the job. You will have to stay there for a while. You will have to gain his trust, and you can do that by acting like his friend. You would be his age" answered Tonks. Hermione thought for a moment and then answered

"Okay" Nearly everyone's face lit up.

'Really?" said Molly, unbelieving. Hermione nodded.

"I told you; I want do everything to help. If it means making all these awful things stop, then so be it" Hermione said calmly. Inside she was quivering though. Did she really want to kill another person? But Voldemort wasn't a person. He was Voldemort.

"But what will happen to my studies? I really want to keep up and the studies surely can't keep up back then" Hermione queried.

"Of course we know you're serious about your studies. We will give you the time to catch up when you return" answered Remus. Hermione smiled and thought about the sort of things she might have to do.

Later that night when Hermione was lying in bed, she thought about why she had gone so insane that night of the battle. Why had her eyes gone white like that? Was it a sign of evil? Maybe Voldemort could tell her.

"What?! How could you even think about that Hermione?" Hermione scolded herself.

"But what if he really is able to help me? I mean, I guess I had better gain his trust and be friends first so why not pick up a few things on the way? I mean, I can always kill him later" Hermione said to herself, contemplating whether she would able to actually go through with the plan.


End file.
